I'm Sorry, Say Goodbye
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Lily benar-benar keterlaluan, dia punya simpanan. Padahal James begitu mencintainya... Namun entahlah, entah siapa yang salah. SONGFIC, AU. SS-LE-JP. Ditulis untuk seluruh author labil sejagat.


Bodo amat gak boleh bikin songfic. Bodo amat ini cerita gak nyambung. Bodo amat… ane lagi stres! LABIL KRONIS! Argh! *banging head*

Fic ini **didedikasikan** untuk teman-teman author yang #labilkronis dan sangat mencintai lagu ini. Saya paham kegemaran kalian, ada di antara kalian yang suka mendengarkan lagu ini di studio sepanjang hari, ada yang menikmati tetangganya muterin tiap pagi, dan sebagainya… SAYA PAHAM! Maka dari itu saya tulis fic ini. *ga nyambung*

**Warning**: Songfic. Abal mampus. AU. OOC. Chara yang mati hidup kembali dalam realita gaje. Muggle world.

Well then… enjoy! XD

* * *

"Dad!"

Harry Potter menatap wajah ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seumur hidup dia jarang menangis, namun kali ini dia tak bisa—entah kenapa—menahan tetes demi tetesnya. Dia memahami James Potter, sangat memahaminya, bahkan mungkin melebihi siapa pun.

James menatapnya. Nelangsa.

"Dad," gumam Harry terbata. "Jangan sedih. Aku…"

Dia mengeluarkan sehelai kertas. James memandangnya ingin tahu.

"…aku punya sebuah lagu untukmu."

…**xXx…**

**.**

**I'm Sorry, Say Goodbye**

**.**

Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling

_Keterlaluan_ copyrights by © The Potters

.

.

.

**November 1980**

**.**

BRAK! Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Seseorang di dalam ruangan terlompat saking kagetnya, nyaris terserimpet gaun putih panjang yang dikenakannya.

Napas Severus Snape menderu saat dia menatap Lily Evans dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Kau," katanya pelan, "menikah?"

Lily, sang mempelai wanita, tak berani menatap sepasang mata hitam legam itu. Tak sanggup…

"Jawab aku, Lily!"

Snape tampak frustrasi. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya dia baru saja bangun pagi dan mungkin menerima kabar dari entah siapa bahwa wanita ini akan segera merapal janji di altar. Wanita ini. Lily. Wanita yang mengatakan bahwa dia… mencintainya?

"Ya, Sev."

Prang. Keping demi keping hati yang remuk berjatuhan ke lantai…

"Tapi," Snape masih menginginkan tuntutan. "Tapi… tadi malam?"

"Aku…" Lily masih tak bisa memandang Snape.

"Jangan katakan…" wajah Snape berubah menjadi putus asa, "tadi malam hanya… pelampiasan sepintas? Tidak punya makna apa-apa bagimu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," bantah Lily buru-buru.

"LALU KENAPA?" Severus Snape berteriak, membuat sekujur tubuh Lily bergetar. "KENAPA KAU MENIKAH DAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU, TEPAT SETELAH KITA—"

Snape tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Lily telah berdiri dan menatapnya. Dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sev."

"Bohong," sergah Snape segera.

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Dan si Potter itu?"

"Dia sangat ingin menikah denganku. Aku… tidak tega, Sev."

"Bohong…"

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya?"

Snape menyipitkan mata. "Ya tidak usah nikahi dia."

"Orangtuaku tidak ingin aku menikah dengan_mu_."

Snape nyaris berteriak lagi, namun dia mengendalikan diri. Sementara itu, Lily Evans berjalan menyeberangi ruangan. Langkahnya lambat terhalang gaun pengantinnya, rias wajahnya tebal memesona…

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sev."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tetap bersamaku," Lily mengulangi dengan jelas. "Sudah menikah atau belum, perasaanku terhadapmu tetap sama, Severus. Aku mencintaimu."

Snape tak bisa bicara lagi. Wajah Lily dan wajahnya hanya berjarak sejengkal.

"Jika kau pergi, hidupku hancur…"

Dalam beberapa detik yang hening, Snape tak bisa berpikir jernih. Wanita itu menyergapnya seperti elang menyambar mangsa—telak, tak bisa lepas. Mereka larut bersama dalam alunan ledakan emosi, dan kemudian, setelah rasanya baru sedetik…

Ada ketukan di pintu.

Lily melepas dirinya.

"Miss Evans?" panggil seseorang. "Acara akan segera dimulai… Anda diharapkan berada di acara pernikahan bersama pengiring Anda sekarang."

"Aku pergi dulu, Sev."

Senyum itu membius Snape bahkan setelah pemiliknya tak lagi berada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian**

**.**

"Lily?" James Potter memanggil ke dalam keheningan kamar.

Senyap. Tak ada jawaban.

"Lils, di mana kau? Harry menangis terus dari tadi…"

Tangan James meraba tembok, mencari sakelar lampu. _Klik_.

Lampu menyala. Dia mengharapkan sebuah kamar tidur dengan Lily di dalamnya, mungkin tertidur, atau sedang membaca buku di bawah lampu baca… tapi tidak.

Ruangan itu kosong melompong, dan sosok sang istri sudah lenyap.

Seperti hantu. Ya, seperti hantu.

…

_Kamu kok seperti hantu  
Terus menghantui aku  
Kamu bikin pusing kepalaku  
Lama-lama kau terus sakiti aku**  
**_

…

James mematung di depan pintu.

Lima menit yang lalu, dia yakin sekali, Lily masih di sini. Ke mana dia pergi?

.

.

.

**4 tahun kemudian**

**.**

"Daddy… Daddy!"

"Ya, Harry?"

Anak laki-laki James sudah jauh lebih besar. James amat bahagia akan hal itu… meskipun, entahlah, kebahagiaan itu sepertinya tak bisa dibagi dengan… _orang lain_.

"Mana Mum?"

"Mum sedang pergi, Harry."

"Dia selalu pergi," gumam Harry, nadanya sedih.

James mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan putranya, namun dia hanya bisa menyeringai miris. "Ibumu memang sibuk sekali, Sayang."

"Dad, siapa itu Severus?"

_Jleb._

"Siapa, Nak?"

"Severus," Harry mengulangi nama itu lambat-lambat.

"Kau mendengar nama itu di mana?"

"Mum mengucapkannya di telepon kemarin, dia menangis saat itu. Kupikir si Severus ini pasti membuatnya sedih. Dia pasti orang jahat."

James ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa. Dia telah lama menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dari Lily. Pernikahan sudah berlangsung selama hampir sewindu, dan James tak pernah sedikitpun kehilangan perasaan cinta terhadap istrinya. Namun, Lily makin lama makin tampak 'menghilang', dia ada di rumah, namun sepertinya hati dan pikirannya melayang jauh entah ke mana…

…dan sekarang James tahu ke mana.

Spinner's End.

…

_Kamu nggak bergelimangan harta  
Kamu bukan putri raja  
Dan juga bukan Cinderella  
Tapi mengapa kau buat aku gila_

…

Sesungguhnya James juga tak pernah tahu, apa yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Lily. Karena dia cantik? Ya, namun gadis-gadis lain juga cantik. Karena dia pintar? James mengenal gadis-gadis lain yang juga pintar. Jadi karena apa?

Oh, entahlah, mungkin karena sudah takdir?

Dan karena James tak sanggup lagi memikirkan jawabannya, dia menerima pendapat itu.

Jadi mungkin, kebetulan Severus Snape juga ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian**

**.**

Pagi itu mendung.

Harry keluar dari kamarnya pukul setengah sembilan pagi, sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah. Dan ketika dia melangkah memasuki dapur…

"Dad?"

James menoleh, cegukan.

"Dad kenapa? Mana Mum?"

Gelas berbau alkohol itu nyaris saja terlepas dari pegangan James dan jatuh ke lantai. Harry buru-buru menghampirinya.

Dari dekat, butir-butir air mata itu lebih jelas.

"Ayo Dad, kau pasti tidak tidur semalaman. Dad harus istirahat."

Ayahnya tidak bicara apa-apa, namun Harry tahu apa yang terjadi. Tak perlu ada yang menjelaskan, semua orang bodoh juga tahu.

Lagi-lagi ibunya tidak pulang tadi malam.

…

_Kamu keterlaluan  
Kamu punya simpanan_

…

Kenapa ayah dan ibunya menikah, kalau memang sang ibu tidak mencintai si ayah? Ataukah kisah cinta mereka dulu begitu indah, namun kemudian mereka menyadari bahwa mereka bukanlah orang yang tepat bagi satu sama lain?

Harry tak pernah bisa mengerti, tak pernah.

Jika memang begini, James sudah selayaknya tak meneruskan. Tak ada yang layak diteruskan.

…

_Maka maafin aku  
I'm sorry, say goodbye_

…

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian**

**.**

Berat sekali kepalanya pagi ini.

Harry merasa dia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk bangun. Bahkan sekadar untuk mengangkat kelopak mata. Untuk apa hidup jika mati lebih baik?

Saat dia keluar kamar nanti, takkan ada siapa-siapa di rumah. James pasti tertidur di bar lagi, terlalu mabuk untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri. Dan Lily, dia jarang terlihat, tapi Harry sudah pernah mendengar tentang sebuah tempat di Manchester, di daerah kumuh yang dia lupa namanya.

Sepertinya selama ini ibunya selalu mengunjungi tempat itu…

Apa yang bisa ia katakan? Dia tak punya hak berpendapat. Hanya seorang anak yang mungkin tak diharapkan, yang mungkin hanya menjadi beban bagi ibunya, yang mungkin jika tak pernah lahir akan lebih memudahkan mereka berdua untuk berpisah.

Lily Potter mengira dia tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi Harry _tahu_ apa-apa.

Dia tak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya, hanya untuk sekadar bicara, namun dia sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lily, bagaimana dia bicara di telepon, bagaimana dia menulis surat. Sekali-dua kali, Harry bisa mendengar pembicaraannya atau mengintip surat-suratnya. Dia tahu siapa orang yang selalu ditemui Lily—Severus Snape—orang yang tinggal di Manchester itu, dan fakta lain…

…yang sudah Harry ketahui sejak lama.

…

_Kamu keterlaluan…_

…

Pernah, saat Lily menangis, dia menyebut-nyebut nama Severus, lalu menyebut-nyebut anaknya.

Harry mengira dia membicarakan anak _yang lain_, tapi tidak. Dia menyebut namanya. Nama Harry. Betapa seharusnya nama belakang anak itu adalah Snape.

…

_Kamu punya simpanan…_

…

Severus Snape adalah kekasih lama Lily, dan mereka sudah saling mencintai sejak sebelum James muncul. Kehidupan cinta mereka begitu kompleks sehingga pada suatu malam, semalam sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan, sesuatu _kebablasan_ terlakukan.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, tak ada yang menaruh curiga bahwa mungkin saja itu bukan darah daging James Potter.

Ya, Harry sudah lama mengetahuinya, hanya saja, dia tak merasa perlu menambah beban ayahnya.

…

_Maka maafin aku_…

…

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Harry, Nak?"

"M-Mum?"

Rasanya begitu janggal. Nyaris tak pernah Lily menginjakkan kaki di rumah, namun inilah yang terjadi sekarang: wanita itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar anaknya, senyumnya gelisah.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar."

"Mengenai apa?" balas Harry tanpa basa-basi.

Lily tampak agak sulit memberi jawaban. "Mengenai sesuatu yang… eh, penting."

"Kalau Mum mau memberitahu bahwa aku adalah anak haram, aku sudah tahu."

Dan pintu dibanting menutup.

…

_I'm sorry, say goodbye…_

…

Malamnya, Harry mendengar kabar bahwa James dan Lily telah bercerai. Setelah sekian lama menyimpan luka… kenapa baru sekarang?

.

.

.

**1 tahun kemudian**

**.**

Jawabannya mungkin adalah, karena cinta butuh waktu.

Jatuh cinta butuh waktu, melupakan cinta juga butuh waktu. Selama ini James menyiksa dirinya sendiri, sampai akhirnya dirinya kebal dan hatinya merelakan istri yang amat dia cintai berlalu.

Fakta itu tak pernah disebut-sebut lagi, dan James Potter masih tetap tak tahu bahwa Harry—yang kini tinggal bersamanya setelah perceraian—adalah anak kandung Snape. Dan Harry tak peduli. Sama sekali.

Lily sudah benar-benar menghilang. Mungkin ke daerah di Manchester itu—apa namanya?—oh, Spinner's End.

…

_Kamu keterlaluan  
Kamu duain aku  
Maka maafin aku  
Ku harus tinggalin kamu_

…

Sejak awal semuanya sudah salah, tapi siapa yang bisa disalahkan?

Tak ada gunanya menyalahkan siapa-siapa, tak ada gunanya memaksa siapa-siapa. Yang sudah terjadi, biarlah begitu saja.

Karena, mereka bilang, segalanya sah dalam perang dan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**=THE END=  
**

**.**

**.**

…**xXx…**

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

James tersenyum kepada anak laki-lakinya. "Lagunya bagus sekali. Kau yang menciptakannya sendiri?"

Harry mengangguk. "Lagu ini kuberi judul _Keterlaluan_."

"Hebat!" James mengacungkan jempol. "Kau akan jadi musisi hebat suatu hari nanti, Nak."

"Dad juga."

"Apa?"

Harry menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Ayo kita bentuk sebuah _band_, Dad. Dengan nama kita sendiri. The Potters. Kita nyanyikan lagu ini… untuk memberitahu Mum di mana pun dia berada, bahwa kita berhasil menjalani hidup tanpanya…"

Mata James berkaca-kaca. Seumur hidup dia jarang menangis, namun kali ini dia tak bisa menahan harunya.

"Kau benar, Nak. Kita akan bangkit kembali. Meskipun yang dia lakukan memang _keterlaluan_."

Dan beberapa waktu setelah itu, dikabarkan grup _band_ The Potters telah memulai album debutnya dan angka penjualan mereka mencapai sekian ribu kopi.

**.**

**.**

**~ditamatkan dengan labil~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Fic ini ditulis hanya untuk lucu-lucuan saja, saya sama sekali nggak menerima upah materi dalam bentuk apapun. Maaf kalo The Potters atau fansnya menemukan fic ini. No offense! *ditimpuk*

Maaf, sekali lagi saya menghadirkan sosok LE sebagai wanita kejam memuakkan nan suka ganti kekasih… Dan OMAIGAT, saya kehilangan naluri fujoshi saya! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaaa? *jambak-jambak* HUAAA! SBRL-ku tercintaaaa! *peyuk-peyuk Padfoot* Kenapa daku kehilangan napsu atas kalian, lelaki-lelakiku? Hiksu~

Dengan ini, saya, Zen, menyatakan bahwa mungkin dalam sebulan-dua bulan ini hanya akan mempublish fanfic **straight**. *mata berkaca-kaca* Kalo mau tau penyebabnya, review aja, nanti saya bales lewat PM… *penting ya?* /bletak/ Ah, gak usah tanya, penyebabnya gak akan bikin kalian tertarik. XD

Saya masih ngutang challenge, dan masih punya setumpuk deadline di mana-mana. Argh! TOLONG! Saya labil! *headbang*

Terakhir… ada yang bersedia ripiu fic alay ini? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Zen, pamit! *ditimpuk arkiteiktur*


End file.
